


Tearjerker

by Josecarioca



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gyro Gearloose is B.O.Y.D.'s Parent, Implied Louie Duck/B.O.Y.D, Non-binary Boyd, Post-Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, They/Them Pronouns for Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josecarioca/pseuds/Josecarioca
Summary: Boyd's got a neat little trick up their sleeves.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tearjerker

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the middle of writing an angsty Louyd WIP, and this is what I wrote while I was taking a break from it.

"Dr. Dad," Boyd whined, pulling on Gyro's clothes meekly. "I don't wanna keep the laser eyes! I just want to be a normal boy... can't you _please_ just remove them?"

"Nonsense! You need them! What if somebody tries to re-program you again?!" Gyro scolded them with a scowl.

Boyd held their head low. They wondered if there was anything they could do to convince Gyro... and suddenly, they had an idea.

Boyd looked up at their father with big puppy eyes and let out a sniff. Soon, tears slowly pooled near the bottom of their eyes.

"Wait, Boyd—" Gyro started to panic as he realized what he had done. 

Unfortunately, it was too late to stop it. Boyd's incessant weeping kept growing in volume and intensity as they rubbed their eyes, looking devastated.

Eventually, Gyro couldn't take it any longer.

"Alright, fine! I'll remove the laser eyes!" He gave in.

"Really?!" Boyd suddenly looked back up, grinning a little.

"Yes, but you're still going to keep _at least_ the superhuman strength."

"Yay!" Boyd hugged his father happily, no signs of the previous crying session showing on their face. "Thank you, dad! I love you!"

"Yes, yes, whatever..." Gyro grumbled, but still hugged his son back.

Had he known that Boyd's spontaneous crying had been a neat little trick they picked up from a certain evil triplet, he never would have accepted this outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@nonbinaryboyd](https://nonbinaryboyd.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
